Switch Up?
by Sisters of FF
Summary: a bolt of lightning switches the bodies and souls of Ryokikun, Azusakun, Shinogusan, and Subarukun. What will poor Hatsumichan do? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Switch Up?

**A/N- this is Sanouske S. Sagara here with chapter one of Switch Up? I hope you all like it, btw, this is really more of an intro, and MySoulIsAPoem will do the first real chapter later on. ENJOY! And please review at the end, I crave feedback. **

"FUCKING BASTARD!" Azusa yelled at Ryoki.

"HOW COULD YOU TRY TO FORCE HER?" screamed an almost apoplectic Shinogu.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL ON MY CASE? SHE WAS ACTING LIKE SHE WANTED IT! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW ANYWAY? AND YOU GUYS SHOULDN"T HAVE BARGED IN WITH OUT KNOCKING!" Ryoki yelled back.

Subaru poked his head out of the door to the complex hesitantly, unsure if he wanted to risk his 1/ 2,582th scale Gundam sculpture's safety by walking past Hatsumi-chan's three fueding suitors.

But when he saw Azusa reel back to throw a punch at Ryoki, he raced out to try and stop the impending fight.

As he reached the three teens, a giant bolt of lightning struck the four of them.

Then everything went black…

**A/N- Duh Duh Duhnnn…. Ohh, what will MSIAP do with this… and if you haven't guessed, I am a bigger Gundam lover than Subaru-kun, (sigh) I would so date him in a heartbeat… oh Gundam, I love you…**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well hello there. MSIAP is bringing you chapter two of this lovely fic! I hope that you are going to enjoy this, cause I'm still in the planning process of how it's gonna go. Anyways lets hope this will spring inspiration for my other fics on this account( if your lucky, cause I have finals comin up). And just to let you know if i putsomething in ' ' and in cursive it's someones thoughts.SO lets get this story going... And oh ya, I don't own Hot Gimmick...BUT if I did, oh if I did...

Chapter 2: Mix Up

Shinogu woke up on the apartment hallway floor where he had been argueing with Ryoki and Azusa about Hatsumi. '_Hey I feel weird. Not like...myself for some reason. And why am I on the floor?'_ Shinogu looked down at his feet and noticed his clothes were different. He looked shorter too. _'What the...!'_ He stood up and looked down at...HIMSELF! His body, Ryo's and Azusa's was on the floor. _'Then, who am I...?' _he pondered. He ran down the hall to his parents apartment and went in. He stumbled into the bathroom and looking back from the mirror was Subabru's face! He raced back to where the other boys were and found Ryo and Azusa waking up. Shinogu's body was still asleep. _'I wonder if this only happened to me...'_ Ryo shook his head and looked up at him.

"HEY! WHY AM I FRICKEN' RYO!" shouted who Shinogu thought was Ryo. "SUBARU WHATS GOING ON!"

"I'm not Subaru" he replied meekly, "I'm Shinogu."

"WELL I'M SUPPOSED TO BE AZUSA, BUT APPARENTLY I'M STUPID FRICKEN' RYOKI- KUN!" said Azusa still shouting so loud he woke up Shinogu's body.

"Where am I?" asked the boy."Who am I? Why are you me? Why am I Shinogu!" He was becoming frantic now. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY GUNDAM MODEL!" _'So Subaru is in my body, I'm in his body, Azusa's in Ryo's body which means...' _

"GREAT!" yelled Ryo who was actually in Azusa's body." I'm in this freaks body! JUST GREAT!"

"Okay, everybody just calm down. We've got to figure out how to get back in our own bodies" shinogu calmly stated.

"Hey...I was just reading about how people thought they switched bodies in an article called...um...i think Switch Up" commented Subaru. Ryo rolled Azusa's eyes and ran his hand through his longish hair.

"I don't like your body Azusa. Its too...weird. Your hair all messy and sticky. Don't you ever wash it?" Ryo sarcastically mocked.

"All the time you dimwit. I'm a freakin model, duh" he retorted. They all agreed to go to Subabru's apartment to read the article.

"Damnit. I'm all nasty and sweaty, Sub can I use your shower?" Asked Azusa. He realized what he would have to do after a second and swore. " I've gotta... omg. I think I'm gonna puke." Ryo glared at him and huffed.

"I'm sure you won't mind Azusa, since you are gay" Ryo stared at the ground as he said this.

"You son of a..." But before he could punch him Shinogu stepped in, acting taller than he was, and told them to cool down.

"Everyone will take a shower and calm down. No insults. Were all men here, and I'm sure we've all seen our own body parts alright. Lets just be mature about this. Subaru, may we use your shower?" Shinogu inquired.

"Sure" he told as they stepped into his apartment, "It's in my room." They all walked in, fumming or trying to go crazy, but all of them were baffled at what had happened and afraid they wouldn't turn back.

A/N: End of chapter 2! Hope that you all read and REVIEW! I would appreciate it and so would Sano. We work hard on these stories alright? Anyways you will have to wait till chapter three to see if they turn back, and what crossroads they come to! Mwhaha! Read our other stories too if you could! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER/INTRO! I LOVE YOU, ALL OF YOU! So there you go...Next chapter goes to Sano.


End file.
